


Hidden Talent

by BasilHellward



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drawing, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, Fluff, Pre-Femslash, Wordcount: 500-1.000, imaginative title i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward
Summary: "What'cha doin'?"Laura shrugs. "Nothing important."Jubilee rolls her eyes. "Well, it can't bethatunimportant if you've been doing it for half an hour."





	Hidden Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Random thought I had that turned into a ficlet. Honestly, I couldn't really be bothered editing this, so tell me if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes so I can fix them! Thanks [missmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmagic) for helping me out with the ending. Enjoy :)  
> Retitled 09/11/18.

Laura, curled into a ball in the corner of the couch, looks up from the paper in her lap then scribbles something down. She's been doing that for half an hour now, her face scrunched in concentration.

Jubilee watches out the corner of her eye, not paying any attention to the book in her own lap. She hasn't had a chance to read it in a while and since Shogo's taking his nap, she thought she'd pick up where she left off. But she's only managed a few pages, too preoccupied with what Laura's up to.

Jubilee waits for Laura to look up again then catches her eye. "What'cha doin'?"

Laura shrugs. "Nothing important."

Jubilee rolls her eyes. "Well, it can't be _that_ unimportant if you've been doing it for half an hour."

Laura's cheeks turn the faintest shade of pink and now Jubilee _needs_ to know what's on that paper. "Can I see?" she blurts.

"Okay," Laura nods after a beat, but she seems reluctant to hand it over.

"You know you don't _have_ to show me if you don't want to, right?"

"I know," Laura says. She takes one last look at the paper before holding it out. Jubilee scoots closer and takes it. When she sees what's on it, she gasps. 

Laura's drawn Jubilee, and it's... good. Really good. The fact that it only took her half an hour is baffling.

"This is amazing, X!" she cries. "I'm like, totally in awe! How— when did you learn to do that?"

Laura's cheeks darken further as she pushes her hair behind her ear — a nervous habit of hers. "I just copied what I saw," she says quietly.

"You say that like it's easy!"

Laura frowns. "It is."

Jubilee huffs a laugh that's half exasperation, half total lack of surprise. "Not everyone can draw like that," she explains and Laura's frown deepens. "You're really talented. The detail is... it's fantastic! The eyelashes, the shading... It's so realistic it almost looks three-dimensional. You could make serious money with this!"

"It's not that good..."

"Shut up and accept my compliments," Jubilee mock-scolds.

"Okay", Laura says, "Thank you."

"Much better."

Laura smiles and hesitates for a second before saying, "You can have it. If you want."

"Really?! I can keep it?!"

"Yes."

Jubilee squeals and throws her arms around Laura, careful not to crush the drawing in the process. "Yay!"

Laura hugs Jubilee back, burying her face in her neck. Her voice is muffled when she says, "I am glad you like it."

"Like it?" Jubilee repeats, pulling away to look at Laura, keeping her hands on her shoulders and squeezing as she cries, "I love it! I'm gonna hang it up in my room, with a frame and everything — right next to Shogo's drawings. It's a place of honor," she says matter-of-factly. "His are just scribbles, but they're still art. Hey, maybe one day he'll be as good as you!"

Laura still thinks Jubilee is exaggerating, but she knows she'd never lie to her, and the way she's grinning at Laura makes her heart beat a little faster. She returns the smile and says, "Yes, maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> I'm trying to write more femslash so if you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in the comments! I'd also appreciate comments telling me your thoughts and constructive criticism ...or you could always just leave kudos ;)


End file.
